zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Jedi's Choice
A Jedi's Choice is the next Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic story. Premise Finally, the crew of the Ebon Hawk has all of the star maps, but, as they see the Star Forge for the first time, they end up stranded on an unknown world, one that holds clues of Nick's past as Darth Revan, and where he finally learns what happened to Judy after her capture aboard the Leviathan. Along the way, Nick must make a major choice between light and dark. This is in Nick's POV. Story Finally, we have all the star maps. After blasting off from Korriban, Finnick loads the completed charts into our system. From there, we head for a system that we do not know. After a long trip, we finally arrive. That is when we finally see what we have been searching for, the Star Forge. It is an awe-inspiring sight. It is even more impressive considering that it is an ancient structure, not built by the Republic, the Sith or any other known group. It is also surrounded by the Sith fleet. In light of this, Finnick sends off a message to the Republic fleet, where, happily, we learn that Master Vandar survived the attack on Dantooine. After the communication, the warning alarm went off, signaling the attack of Sith star fighters, and I rushed once againt to defeat them. I was victorious. If only everything was easy after that. It wasn't. The alarm went off again, but it wasn't for an enemy. I heard Finnick call out in a panicked voice that we have hit a disrupter field and the instruments were jammed. I calmed myself as he said that there was a single world in the system, and he would try to put us down there, but it was going to be a very rough landing. Boy, that was an understatment. The ship hit the planet's surface with the most uncomfortable feeling that I have ever experienced. However, we survived. On the other hand, the engine and hyperdrive were broken in the crash. That was seriously going to complicate matters. Luckily, Finnick said that he saw masses of crashes ships outside the window, and that perhaps we should take a look. Honestly, it was the only way. It was either that or be stuck on this nameless world for a very long time. I momentarily put my ongoing thoughts about Judy aside and assembled the team to head out. We saw that we had landed on a terrain of beach and ocean. We headed out. No sooner did we begin walking did we fall under attack by some alien locals. They are savages wielding vicious, primitive swords and knives. They resemble amphibians. Once they are down, we move on. As we walk toward some of the crashes, I can't help but think of Judy. I sincerely hope that Malak didn't kill her. From one of the ships, we gather the needed parts and head over to the Ebon Hawk. We get to work repairing the equipment. That done, we headed back outside. I could feel great power on this world, and we followed it. We arrived at a magnificent, ancient temple. We headed up to the entrance, only to find it sealed. That's when more of the locals began to arrive on the scene. They looked straight at me and, when they spoke, addressed me as Revan. According to their leader, Malak and I came to this world three years earlier, with me using the Force to drive Galactic Basic into their brains so that they might understand me and help me get into the temple and find the Star Forge. I explained that I was no longer the same fox that I was before, but that I needed help entering the temple. Since they had defeated the keepers of the secret in a raid, they offered to help me, but only if I went in alone. The others protested. They knew that the temple could be crawling with darksiders, perhaps even Malak himself. I convinced the alien locals to begin the ritual, stating that the keepers and guardians were dead. They agreed and began the ritual. A long time later, we all entered. After making our way through the temple, we got up to the roof, where we were about to make a horrible discovery. As we walked forward, we saw a figure. As we got closer, we saw rabbit ears. Even closer, we could see...Judy! However, something is worringly different. She is now wearing black Sith robes, and when she ignites her lightsaber, it is now red. For a long moment, I hope that this is just a lookalike rabbit sent by Malak. But, as she speaks, I know the sad truth. Malak has turned Judy to the dark side. The love of my life is now a Sith warrior. I ignite my own lightsaber, as do the other Jedi. Judy, faced with the combined power of the whole group, makes an attempt to turn me back to the path of darkness, saying that I deserved to be Dark lord of the Sith, not Malak. I knew that I had to make a choice. I turned to the group for a long minute. Shaphan and Leodore both vowed to destroy me should I choose to become Darth Revan once more. Mission pleaded with me. Zaalbar threatened to take me down. Bogo just watched, wondering where this would go. Juhani threatened to take me out as she had wanted to do back at the grove on Dantooine. Faced with all this, I made my choice. I chose the path of light. Enraged, Judy attacked. What ensued was a huge battle between us Jedi and her. Along the way, the others stood at the ready. Judy kept trying to return me to the dark side, but I rejected it. Finally, she broke away from the fight and fled, saying that Malak would kill us all, and whoever else attempted to stand in his way. I watched her take off in her ship, then went over to an old console like the ones on Dantooine and shut off the disruptor field. It was time to get back to the Ebon Hawk and leave. It was time to attempt to redeem Judy, and to bring Malak's evil to an end. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV